The present invention comprehends a manually operable device for driving in fasteners in tight, difficult to reach locations that are unreachable by a hammer.
The manually operable device includes a cylindrical, elongated barrel having an inner end and an opposite surface contact end. A bore extends through the barrel from the inner end to the surface contact end. Disposed within the barrel is an elongated drive rod. The drive rod has an attachment end and an opposite working or fastener contact end, and the drive rod is capable of linear reciprocal movement within the barrel so that the fastener contact end can successively strike the fastener for infixing the fastener to and in the material. Connected to the attachment end of the drive rod, and extending externally from the barrel, is a handle that is grasped by the individual for back and forth motion. The handle is connected in axial alignment with the drive rod so that the line of motion of the handle is concomitant with the reciprocal movement of the drive rod. In addition, a safety cable attaches the barrel to the handle, and includes a clip for securing the device to the worker's belt or apron for easy retrieval and to prevent the device from being dropped and injuring a worker on a lower level. Moreover, the safety cable is of sufficient length to permit both the front loading and the back loading of nails into the barrel without detaching the barrel from the handle.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a manually operable device for driving nails that is lightweight, portable and easy to operate.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a manually operable device for driving nails that is highly maneuverable in order to reach narrow, tight locations.
It is still yet another objective of the present invention to provide a manually operable device for driving nails that is attachable to the belt, apron or other article of clothing of the worker thereby having the device readily available and avoiding the need to constantly retrieve the device;
It is still yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a manually operable device for driving nails that allows for the front-loading and the rear loading of the nails into the substrate;
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a manually operable device capable of driving in nails of various sizes and configurations.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a manually operable device capable of driving 4, 6, 8, 10 and 16 penny nails into various kinds of material including wood, metal and plastic.
Still yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a manually operable device capable of providing sufficient driving force for infixing nails into concrete framework.
These and other objects, features and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a perusal of the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.